Various electronic devices may include internal circuits having metal oxide semi-conductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs) or other switches. These switches may temporarily or permanently become non-functional for various reasons. In these non-functional states, current flow through the switches may generate heat, which may affect other internal components or may radiate to an external surface of the electronic device.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.